forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
K'yorl Odran
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Drow | occupation = Matron mother | age = | patron deity = Lolth | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = }} K'yorl Odran was the matron mother of House Oblodra in the drow city of Menzoberranzan from 961 DR until the house's destruction in 1358 DR. Description K'yorl was a small and physically weak drow. She wore simple clothing and was rather unremarkable. Personality K'yorl always seemed to emit an air of supreme confidence. She was always arrogant and even hostile to others. She wore an infamous grin that revealed that she was lying but didn't care who knew it. She was devoted to the pleasures of the mind. She used her powers for petty revenge at times. Despite being a priestess of Lolth, she did not appear at all devout, and even appeared blasphemous at time. Despite that, she remained in Lolth's favor until her demise. History Earlier years K'yorl became matron mother of House Oblodra in 961 DR. Her house used its wild talents to ascend to the third house of Menzoberranzan by 1297 DR, obliterating many of the houses that stood in their way. Despite having smaller forces than houses behind them, K'yorl's wiliness in politics, as well as her skill in psionics, kept the house secure in its position. C At some point in Menzoberranzan's past, K'yorl attended the ritual sacrifice of House Baenre's thirdborn son, Jarlaxle. However, acting on Lolth's behalf, she placed a kinetic barrier on Jarlaxle, which absorbed the thrusts at his chest and redirected them to his older brother, Doquaio Baenre, who was killed. The event and involvement of Matron Oblodra was not widely known, but it was apparently passed down through the years among the members of House Oblodra. In 1357 DR, K'yorl was summoned by Matron Yvonnel Baenre for discussion about an alliance to invade Mithril Hall. Baenre claimed that House Barrison Del'Armgo and House Faen Tlabbar had already joined, thus cowing K'yorl into joining the alliance. Baenre later admitted that Barrison Del'Armgo hadn't actually joined at that point. Fall of House Oblodra When the Time of Troubles struck, K'yorl privately planned to take revenge against House Baenre for the humiliation and take power while publicly working for peace. However, she delayed her attack until she was sure she had the advantage, and first took vengeance on Faen Tlabbar. The first revenge was effective, as K'yorl slew both the first priestess Fini'they Tlabbar and Matron Mother Ghenni'tiroth Tlabbar. However, this gave the other matron mothers time to organize and summon demons from Errtu. K'yorl barged in on the summoning ceremony and nearly killed Matron Baenre, but was stopped by the illithid Methil El-Viddenvelp. Errtu's demons came in then, and K'yorl fled to House Oblodra. Matron Baenre then banished K'yorl to the Abyss to be tortured by Errtu for eternity, while destroying nearly all the rest of House Oblodra and sweeping it into the Clawrift. Some 127 years later, Mez'Barris Armgo considered bargaining with Errtu to use K'yorl against House Baenre's current matron mother, Quenthel Baenre. Kimmuriel reflected that his mother now had to be quite mad from her torment. Around the same time, the priestess Minolin Fey-Branche also contemplated releasing K'yorl from the Abyss in hopes of House Baenre being destroyed. However, she feared Lolth's wrath if she did so. Relationships Family K'yorl had a number of children, the most notable of which was Quavylene Oblodra, the eldest daughter and first priestess of the house. When her daughter conspired to murder her, K'yorl learned about it from her thoughts. She has always abused Quavylene, making her daughter tremble at her mother's presence. K'yorl also had at least four sons over her lifetime. The elderboy around the Time of Troubles was Hazaufein Oblodra, who was also the house wizard. The secondboy at that time (in fact the fourth son, since one had died while playing khaless and the other had been sacrificed to Lolth. Others K'yorl's patron around the Time of Troubles was Tsabanor Oblodra. He had latent psionic ability, which she hoped would help produce psionically talented children. Annoyed at how often he spoke, she cut his tongue out and continued to taunt him to the point that he contemplated death by jumping into the Clawrift. K'yorl's greatest enemy was Matron Mother Ghenni'tiroth Tlabbar, whom she killed. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Starless Night * Siege of Darkness * The Silent Blade * Road of the Patriarch (mentioned) * Night of the Hunter (mentioned) ;Sourcebooks: * Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue * Menzoberranzan: The Houses ;Other: *''A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt'' References Category:Females Category:Drow Category:Matron mothers Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Psionicists Category:Members of House Oblodra Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Inhabitants of Duthcloim